Blurring Lines
by MargaretMead
Summary: Hermione blurts out that she's dating someone no one expected and Ron invites them to dinner. There's only one problem: she isn't actually dating Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fic. I'm just writing it for fun at the moment, if enough people like it I'll try to write it faster.**

Everyone hates Mondays. I on the other hand hate Fridays. Mr. Collins, My boss, would personally seek me out and send me home at exactly 5:30pm. Why would he do this you might ask? Well, I had a slight tendency to stay late, but to be fair I have more important things to do at St. Mungos than at home.

"I am aware that it is 5:30 Mr. Collins, however Ara still needs to be checked over! I promised her I would come visit her today, whatever potion she drank really took a toll on her!" I was trying to rush out the door before he could scold me anymore. What right did he have to send me home early? I didn't want or need compensation for my overtime! I just wanted to attend to all my patients properly. The children in this spell and potion damage ward have my heart, and that's the reason I don't have a boyfriend. OK, maybe that's stretching the truth... the truth is, I'm still getting over my last one. "Just this one last check and I promise I'll leave! Deal?" I was trying to bargain, and it seemed to be working.

"Just one last patient Dr. Granger. Then you need to get home and eat! When was the last time you ate?"

I chose to ignore this question and smiled, "Thank you so much! I'll see you Monday!" I shouted as I ran down the hall and out of my bosses sight. He wouldn't have to know if I checked on an extra 2 maybe 3 patients would he? Besides, I love these kids! This is where I belong. And It didn't help that I really didn't want to go to dinner tonight. Harry and Ron had asked me to join them a week ago, and I had said yes just so I wouldn't start worrying them about me again. After Ron and I broke up I kinda just lost touch with them. I threw myself into work. I took on twice the patients any other doctor has in this hospital and because of this I probably hadn't met half the kids parents. I had my nurses fill them in if they weren't there while I was.

I slowed my run and turned a corner. Ara really was one of my favourite patients. She was very polite and had the cutest dimples in her cheeks. I opened the door to her room with the largest smile on my face, "Where's my favourite girl?" And then I stopped dead. Pansy Parkinson, or rather, Pansy Malfoy was standing in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I asked rather rudely. Technically I wasn't on duty, I could be a little snappy.

"Is that any way to speak to a patients Mother?" Parkinson sneered. "And where's the doctor. I'd like to finally meet her. What kind of doctor doesn't meet parents?"

Hermione squinted her eyes, "I am the doctor." Parkinson didn't seem to pleased about that either. "Alright Ara, how are we feeling today?" I was trying really hard to just focus on my work.

"I am doing well thank you. I think I should go home now." Ara seemed a little distressed and I raised my eyebrows. She was still in no fit state to leave.

"Mrs. Malfoy..." I started to say, but I was cut short.

"Miss Parkinson actually." She spat back.

"Miss Parkinson then, would you mind stepping out for a moment? I think the cafeteria is serving ice cream, chocolate. Ara's favourite." I tried to say this as sweetly as I could, hiding the fact that I wanted to speak to Ara alone. Parkinson left without so much as another word. I closed the door behind her and turned around to face Ara. She had long brown hair from Pansy, but she had he piercing blue eyes of her father. She wasn't very old either, only about 5. "Ara, are you OK? You had been enjoying your stay here with me. And I don't think you're really feeling 100% do you?" I spoke to her in my sweetest voice ever. This child was obviously going through some stuff.

"My mommy says I have to go home with her. Before my dad takes me." Ara had gotten very quiet.

"Ara, do you want to go with your mom?" I asked.

"I love my mommy. I just want to live with my dad. He's much nicer to me." She had turned away from me. This absolutely broke my heart.

"Would you like me to floo your dad for you? Have him come visit?" Not that calling Malfoy would be on the top of my list for fun activities, but Ara was too cute to leave upset.

"Could you?" Ara's face lit up. I smiled at her and told her to just stay put for a second while I went to speak to her dad. Walking down to the floo network i instantly regretted my choice. Without Ara's cute face to give me purpose I felt a little queezy. I didn't much feel like having insults thrown at my face.

"Cassie?" I called to our receptionist. "Could you get me Draco Malfoys place of work?" She nodded quickly and handed me a file. "Thanks." I walked over to the floo connection and stepped in. "Malfoy Incorporated!" And just like that I was sucked away.

Stepping into Malfoy incorporated I instantly felt like I had made a bad decision. Where was my Gryffindor Courage?

"Dr. Granger! Is everything alright?" Malfoy's receptionist had spotted me.

"Ah, yes. Ara is still stable. Is Mr. Malfoy in by any chance?" She nodded and motioned for me to follow her.

"He's right through here Miss Granger." I muttered a quick thanks and started moving one foot in front of the other into my greatest enemies office.

"Granger? What are you doing here?" His voice brought back terrible memories, but I suppressed them. This was for a cute little girl laying in a hospital bed right now. Oh where a cute kid would take me. Malfoy was sitting at a large black desk with a large green M engraved on it. I'm not going to lie, the years after Hogwarts had definitely done him well. Malfoy's blonde hair was cut shorter and looked kind of tousled, and his suit definitely didn't hide his body beneath. What, was his job to be a personal trainer or something? I wrapped my sweater around me a little tighter.

"Your daughter, Ara." I started.  
"Yes?"

"She lives with her mother?" I asked.

At this Malfoy seemed confused. He stood up from behind his desk and walked around it to me. I had to force myself to keep eye contact. The last thing I wanted was Malfoy knowing I was checking him out. "Her mother? No. She lives with me. She's always wanted to live with me. I filed for full custody when she drank that potion on her mothers watch. It was just granted today. Why do you ask?" Malfoy seemed a little disturbed now by my visit.

"So Ara lives with you? But Pansy... Excuse me, Miss Parkinson, just showed up trying to take her home?" At my words Malfoy's eyes bulged and he ran out the door shouting for his receptionist to cancel his last appointment. I sensed his urgency and picked up on what was going on really quick. Pansy was trying to steal her own daughter.

It was a race between Malfoy and I to the floo. I had left my patient with her crazy mother. Oh god. What if something happened to her? Coming through the floo to St. Mungos I noticed something was wrong. It was silent. No one was in sight. Malfoy followed closely behind me as i peered over the receptionists desk and saw Cassie huddled in a corner with her wand out. "Cassie, what's going on?" I whispered.

"They have us on lock down. Apparently someone was trying to steal a child. Can you imagine?" Cassie looked absolutely terrified.

"Cassie, do you know if they were successful?" But it was too late Malfoy was dashing down the hallway towards his daughter's room. I looked back to Cassie and she was shaking her head that she didn't know if they had been able to steal the child. I ran after Malfoy down the hallways and found him in Ara's room. She was gone. I went to check behind the door for her when Malfoy turned around and was about to speak. That's when we heard it. Pansy.

"You think getting full custody will help you Drakie? You're wrong. She's my daughter and I'll take her if I want to." Pansy had come in from the hallway with Ara close behind. My body immediately went into fight mode and I cast a disillusionment charm on myself. Malfoy was trying not to draw attention to me by only staring at Pansy. She was about to start on another tangent when I shouted "Stupify!" Pansy fell directly on her face. At the sight of this Malfoy ran directly at his daughter picking her up and kissing her face.

"I. Am. Going. To. Take. You. Home. No. More. Hospitals." Malfoy said between kisses. I took the charm off myself and smiled. It was good to see a loving father.

"Malfoy, if I could.. She still needs to stay here for observation purposes. We can't have her having a relapse." I said these words carefully. I knew neither party receiving the news would be happy.

"Then you'll just have to check up on her at home. There is no way I'm keeping her here." He said this like it was the last word.

"Now see here Malfoy, I'm the doctor and..." I was interrupted.

"And I'm the father. She's coming home. I'll speak with your supervisor about some time off to take care of her at my home. I'll owl you the details tonight. Goodbye Granger." And at that he left me with a stupified person and empty hallways.

After cleaning up all that mess and having Pansy taken away all I wanted to do was sit on the couch and do nothing. So, after I apparated home I put on my most comfy PJ's and made come popcorn. The popcorn didn't make it to the couch though.

POP. POP.

In my living room were two very angry men. "Harry? Ron? What's... Oh My God. I am so sorry! I had such a hectic day at the hospital I forgot all about dinner!" This didn't seem to make them any happier.

"Hermione. How many times are you going to shut yourself in? You need to get out! Have a social life! Meet someone new!" Harry genuinely seem concerned about me. Ron on the other hand looked a little sheepish.

"I do meet new people! I work in a hospital for gods sake!" I may have been a little defensive but they were attacking me!

"No. You need to find yourself a boyfriend. Even Ron has..." Harry trailed off looking towards Ron.

I felt my heart sink. Ron had moved on? How long ago? Was she pretty? Was she better than me? "Ron?" I managed to get out.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but it just happened. Harry here wasn't supposed to say anything yet. I didn't want to upset you.. But, yes..I found someone." Ron kept his eyes on the floor.

"Well..." I said thinking quickly. "I've met someone too. So that's great!" My mind was racing, why had I just said that? I didn't have anyone!

"Really? That's great Hermione! Who is it? We'll have to do a double date sometime." A double date? With my ex-boyfriend? How much worse could this day get.

"Draco Malfoy." I panicked. It was the first name that came into my head. What was I thinking?!

"Malfoy?" Both the boys said in unison.

"Yes. Dr...Drac..o." It was hard to say his name. "And neither of you can say anything about it. You were so worried about me, and now you don't have to be. So there. Both the boys seemed to be working this out. How could a third of the golden trio be dating an ex-death eater? This was terrible. But I was in too deep. Ron spoke first.

"Well, if you're dating him he must have changed. I'd like to meet him again. Try to get off on the right foot this time." Harry spoke first. I smiled. It was just like him to be so understanding. Whatever made me happy.

"Yeah. And we should go for that date.. This.. Sat...Saturday maybe?" Ron seemed to be having a bit more trouble with this.

"Uhh.. Yeah. Sure." I shouldn't have agreed. This was a terrible idea.

"That settles it then... Uh.. See ya Hermione." Harry smiled awkwardly and apparated away. Ron half smiled and did the same. I however, smacked myself on the head. That was a very bad idea.

Immediately I though of his favour. He wanted me to do in home care for his daughter. Maybe we could swap. Me in home care, him my pretend boyfriend. God this was awful. I'd normally have spent the night thinking about my options, but Saturday was tomorrow. My choices were looking grim.

_Malfoy-_

_I need a favour from you, you need one from me. Meet me at my home at 5:30pm tomorrow in a suit and we can try and figure this out._

_Hermione._

That was about as good as it was going to get. And I decided to get some sleep. Maybe this will all turn out to be some.. very bad dream.

Waking up in the morning told me that it had all actually happened. Oh the joy. Malfoy's Eagle was waiting in my window sill. I gave him a couple treats and untied the response. It was less than a sentence.

_I'll see you at 5:30._

_-Malfoy._


	2. Chapter 2 - The Date

**So, I received surprising but good news about my last chapter. So here's a second one, just because I liked the response to the first!**

So I might have been freaking out at the moment. Draco Malfoy was going to come to my house. Tonight. I checked my watch, 3:44pm. I figured I should get ready for my 'date', but I had been paralyzed all day. How was I supposed to bring this up with Malfoy. _Hey Malfoy, remember how you wanted me to do in home care for your kid? Yeah, well I'll do that if you pretend to be my boyfriend tonight with Ron and his new girlfriend. _Pathetic. Hermione Granger did not stoop this low, to ask an enemy to be her date, to fake it. But on the other hand...How low would I feel if I had to show up alone? Or to have to tell Ron that it was all fake? No. It was far worse for me to show up alone, than to just make a deal with Malfoy. He needed me too right? And what could one little date do? It's not as if it's even real! 4pm. Ok. I really should get showered.

The water felt comforting on my skin. This was my only opportunity to escape from the world for a moment. Unfortunetly, I didn't have very long before Malfoy would show up. And I'd rather not be naked for that occurence, this would be embarrassing enough without being naked. I got out of the shower and dried my hair. Ah my hair, my greatest enemy over the years. Even greater than Malfoy himself. I had learned to tame it with my wand however... Malfoy on the other hand, I couldn't fix so easily. I sighed and walked to my closet to find a nice dress. Nothing too revealing, but maybe a simple 'little black dress'. I put on some black heels as well and waited of him. For my impending doom.

POP. 5:30 exactly. I wanted to have time to discuss this before dinner at 6:15. 45 minutes should be plenty right?

"So. I'm here. What's this deal that you have?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow when he saw me. "Going so low as bribing for a date these days Granger?"

I blushed. "No." I tried to sound confident. "However, A date is part of this deal."

Malfoy lowered his eyebrows down and scrunched them together. "Ok. You've got me, I'm curious. Continue." I started to pace, a little wobbly in my heels, but pace none-the-less. "Granger you've got me worried. What is this horrible thing you're about to ask from me?"

I looked him dead in the eyes. This was it. I have to tell him. I'm in too deep. "See... the thing is... Ron has a new girlfriend and I said that I had a new boyfriend. unfortunately this was after our run-in in the hospital so your name was the first to come to mind, and now I've agreed to a double date tonight and you're standing here making fun of me, and I don't even like you! But he'll make fun of my if we don't go and this whole thing is a huge mess." I said it all in one breath very fast. Malfoy was silent. Appraising. I noticed his eyes move up and down my body.

"If I am to do this...'date'" he put his fingers up into quotations, "then you need to look the part of one of my girlfriends."

I was stunned, "you're going to do it?" Malfoy laughed.

"Of course, could be fun bothering Weasel. Your bedroom is through here, I'll assume?" He started towards my bedroom and I suddenly became self-conscious. That was my personal space. I had personal things in there! "Closet?" He asked and I pointed to a set of double doors. Thank god for Ginny always sending me clothes for birthdays and holidays. Malfoy started searching through my clothes. "How about this?" I immediately felt like I would die. I had forgotten about that... my lingerie...

"Uhm.. that's.. more of a bedroom... uhh.. private wear.. I don't wear that out Malfoy." I couldn't look him in the eye. This was horrible.

Malfoy burst into laughter again. "THIS is your lingerie? THIS? You need to get something new Granger, I think I've seen women past 50 in more revealing things than this!" He continued to laugh at my mortification. I stayed silent. Wishing this moment away. Malfoy continued on, still with the lingere in his hands. "Here. Put on your... lingerie if you can call it that. Then put this dress on over it." He had handed me a lacy number with a deep purple short dress that plunged to just below my breasts.

"Malfoy, why do I need to put.. Uhh.. This on?" I said motioning to the lingere.

"He'll be able to see it through your dress. It'll drive him crazy, no man wants to see his ex-girlfriend in lingere. Wait. Yes we do. We just don't want to see it knowing it'll be used for some other guy. Trust me". I, Hermione Granger should trust him, Draco Malfoy. I stood in place for a moment. This was my chance to leave all this behind. Call Ron sick, say I can't make it. Tell Malfoy that he's mad and I would never listen to him. But yet, it intrigued me. Malfoy seemed pretty into bothering Ron. I really needed this. I needed Ron to see me as Hermione Granger: Woman. Not Hermione Granger: Best Friend of 2 men and a tom boy. So I did it. I walked into that bathroom, dressed in lingerie and a tight dress and walked out to Malfoy.

His eyes moved up and down my body again, this time..approving. And maybe something else. I knew that the lace from my lingerie was just peeking out from beneath my cleavage and maybe that was what I was seeing in Malfoys eyes. Recognition of the woman I am, the woman I want Ron to know I am. "Looking good Granger. Now put back on your heels and lets go. Come to think of it... I'll be right back." And with that Malfoy had dissapparated. I put on my heels confused about what was going on and by the time I was done he had returned with a POP. "I brought this for you. It'll show off your... well... your neckline nicely." He pulled out a White gold necklace with a large emerald at the end. "It looks mighty Slytherin, but I'm sure that'll drive him even more crazy. I blushed again. If I ever got back to my regular fair complexion it would be a wonder.

"Why.. Why are you doing this. Helping me out?" I asked, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"I told you. It'll be fun. And besides, I need a favour from you as well." He reminded me. My heart sank a little. I forgot that he was being nice so I would do something for him. This was buisness, nothing else. "Shall we?" He took my arm in his and apparated us both to the restaurant. It was classy, and this made me want to pull up my dress to hide the lingerie beneath but Malfoy grabbed both my hands. "Don't. You look great. And you'll drive him nuts tonight." Malfoy was reassuring me. This was way too surreal. He placed my arm in his and walked to the hostess. "We're here for a party of 4, probably under the name Weasel."

"I'm sorry sir, there is.. Oh. We have a party for Weasely?" The hostess was eyeing Malfoy hungrily. I had to say he did look good. A classic black suit and white shirt. Very classy.

"Oh yes, Weasley." Malfoy smirked and I felt like laughing. I love Ron, but sometimes in these moments it's nice to have someone on your side. Someone who wants for you to be the one who comes out on top. That was what Malfoy was doing for me. Making it so that I wasn't the poor girl Ron broke up with, I was the sexy woman Malfoy was dating. Well... So to speak.

The Hostess lead us to a table in one of the back, private rooms. And attempted to seat us across from one another. As soon as she left however Malfoy Joined me on my side of the table. "Hermione, remember to call me Draco tonight. I'm your boyfriend, not your enemy. Ok?" I nodded and he pulled his chair closer to mine. "I'm going to try and make him regret breaking up with you. I know that we haven't always been.. close" At that I scoffed but he continued, "But I am trying to change my ways. OK? So lets just carry out this together and by tomorrow you can be taking care of my little girl!" I smiled. I appreciated the effort he was making, but this still wasn't my ideal night.

Then I heard it. The door to our room opening and my heart sank. This was a terrible idea. A terrible idea. Ron walked in with Lavender, Lavender freaking Brown. I was angry. Who was he to bring that woman near me. I despised her.

"Hermione? Oh it's so great to see you! Won-Won here was just telling me about how he broke up with you!" I narrowed my eyes at Lavender. If that was how she wanted to play tonight than so be it.

"Lavender? Wow. I haven't seen you since.. Oh when was that when you ran from her Ron? Sixth year?" I smirked and Malfoy who had just been taking a sip of water had some of it squirt out his nose. Ron seeming very uncomfortable with the whole situation seated Lavender across from Malfoy and himself across from me. We all sat there in an awkward silence until Malfoy spoke.

"So Weasel. I hear that you're in training to be a auror. What took you so long to catch up to Potthead?" Malfoy smirked and my eyes widened. I knew Ron's greatest fear was that he would never be as 'great' as Harry. This was turning sour quickly so I interjected.

"Let all just be civil tonight ok? We'll get through this and we can go home." I spoke with confidence and started looking over my menu and I noticed the others doing the same. This was horrible. I should know by now to always trust my instincts. They were what got me through the war, now if only I could get through this one. Ron was eyeing me so I placed my menu down to speak with him. He was motioning. I couldn't make out what he was meaning until he pointed to my cleavage and then made a motion with his hands of "pulling up". He wanted my to pull up my dress. I looked down and saw the lacy black bra sticking out but Malfoy turned and smirked at me. I went to pull up my dress as Ron had mentioned and Malfoy grabbed my hand and placed it on his leg and then winked at me. He actually winked at me!

"Ok, I think that's enough. Malfoy you should probably let Hermione pull up her dress. She's flashing the world right now!" Ron was infuriated but this was what Malfoy wanted.

"I actually enjoy looking over at it once in a while Weasel, ya know, since I know what to do with a Woman. I like to be reminded of what's to come" Malfoy winked at Ron. I was crimson. I was so embarrassed. I can't say it enough, this was a horrible idea. Ron at that moment stood up silently and grabbed Lavender. I looked at him bewildered and was about to ask him to stay when he spoke.

"We're leaving Lavender. This was a bad idea." They both left immediately after Ron spoke and closed the door after them.

"Was that really necessary Malfoy?" I was in so much trouble when Harry heard about this.

"Draco remember? We're on a date. And yes, I happen to think you look wonderful." He stood and sat at the other side of the table.

"Well _Draco_ you picked out the outfit so I'd hope you'd like it. Also, we should probably just go home. There's no reason to stay." I started to stand.

"Hermione sit down please. We're on a so-called date. I never back out of a promise. We'll eat and I'll take you home. Deal?" He had a smile on his face.

"Deal". The rest of the evening was fantastic. Draco ordered wine and tons of food. I actually really enjoyed myself. But it's definitely a wonder that we didn't splinch ourselves getting back home. I for one had way too much to drink. "G'night Draco, thanks for the date!" I was fairly tipsy by this point. But I do remember what happened next.

Draco walked me backwards into my front door with his hands on either side of my body. I was trapped between his arms, but hadn't even noticed because his face was so close to mine. Draco raised his right hand and ran a finger along the lace on my chest. I couldn't breathe. Draco was intoxicating. "I think you're an incredibly beautiful witch Hermione." His face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath from speaking. He moved his hand to my face and I was put into a trance. Draco Malfoy was going to kiss me, and I wanted him to. I wanted to make out with Draco Malfoy. Draco gently moved my head to the right and kissed my cheek. "Goodnight Hermione." And just like that he had gone. I had trouble making it to my bed that night. I wasn't sure if it had been the wine or Draco, but I couldn't think straight. I took off my clothes and washed my face. And then I snuggled into bed, knowing that tomorrow I would see him again.


	3. Chapter 3 - Play time

I woke up with a headache and trying to work out last night in my head. Ron would be furious, and I knew I'd have to deal with Ginny and Harry soon, but I just wasn't ready to face that yet. I also remembered Draco continuing our so-called 'date' and found that strange. I got up, dressed and ready to go before I realized what had happened. Draco Malfoy had kissed me. Well, on the cheek I guess, but he had been very flirty! How was I supposed to face him and Ara now? I walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast and found Draco's Owl outside the window with a letter and small package. Letting it in, I took the letter from its leg and unraveled it as quickly as possible.

_Hermione,_

_Sorry about last night. I don't know what I was thinking. Attached is an apology I hope comes in handy on your next date._

_P.S. Please come check on Ara._

_-Draco._

I grabbed the package and noticed it seemed fairly light. Giving the owl it's treats so it could leave I turned to sit in my kitchen. I eyed the package carefully and opened it with even more care. I opened it and stood up in shock. When I came to I immediately dropped the _gift_. Draco Malfoy has sent me lingerie. Not only lingerie, but a deep green and silver number that had lace all over and thigh high stockings. I noticed a slip of parchment fall from between the pieces and picked it up off the ground.

_I happen to like Slytherin colours on you. Keep the necklace too._

I had to sit back down. This was all getting too much. I knew Draco would be waiting on me today, hoping I would visit his daughter. Unfortunately I also knew that Ara needed to be checked on. I ran upstairs to shower and get changed. I chose the most basic clothing I could while showing as little skin as possible. I didn't want to tempt Draco... _Malfoy_ I corrected myself. I did not need a repeat of last night. Perhaps I was being a little too cautious, I mean it is Malfoy, and he doesn't date women like me. So I figured he'd probably want to blow over this as much as I did. I was wrong.

Walking the pathway up to Malfoy manor brought back some memories I'd rather not have. I tugged on my sleeve to be sure my scar was hiding. _Mudblood. _I didn't need the reminder that the Malfoy family had never treated me well. And that made me curious as to why Malfoy was being so... _kind_ to me. Probably for his daughter. I rang the doorbell and waited. I held my breath as the doors opened revealing a smirking Malfoy.

"Good Morning _Malfoy_. Is it OK if I check on Ara now?" I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible. I noticed Malfoy's smirk faltered a little but I figured his pride took over and it was almost as if it had never happened.

"Malfoy is it now _Granger_?" Malfoy waited for a response but I didn't give one. This was a professional visit. If he wanted to discuss last night it would have to be at a different time. Hopefully way in the future. "Ara is upstairs in her room playing. I'll walk to there." Malfoy motioned for me to enter his home so I did, being very careful not to turn my back on him. The manor was amazing. Through the door was a large foyer with rounding staircases to the immediate right and left. Behind the stairs there were two hallways leading opposite directions and immediately across from the front door were two very large doors leading to presumably a very large _parlor_ as they would call it. I was lead to the left and up the staircase. Malfoy lead me down a hallway and opened the fifth door on the right. "You'll find Ara in here. Please come find me if you need anything or when you are finished." I nodded and entered the room. It wasn't quite as large as you could imagine for a manor however it was still a large bedroom for a little girl. Ara stood up and ran to me as soon as she saw me.

"Dr. Granger!" I smiled and opened my arms for a hug. The little girl was obviously doing a lot better.

"Ara! How are you doing today?" She had always been one of my favourite patients.

"I'm doing well, thank you. And you Dr. Granger?" So formal for such a young girl. Maybe Malfoy was raising her in the same fashion he was.

"I'm doing well also. I was wondering if I could to a routine checkup on you today Ara?" The little girl nodded vigorously and hopped up on her bed. I grabbed my wand and started muttering some spells, I checked Ara's stomach, intestines and arm and breathed a out in relief when I found it was all clear. "Looks like you're very healthy Ara, I'm glad to see that!" I smiled at her.

"Does this mean I don't need anymore checkups?" the little girl asked me.

"It does! It means that you can do everything you did before." I thought this would be good news to the little girls ears but it wasn't.

"But I want to see you still! My daddy told me he got to go out with you yesterday and it's not fair! I want to play with you too!" I kind of laughed when she implied that her dad had played with me. I guess, in a way, he had.

"Well you'd have to ask your dad for that and I know he is a very busy man Ara" But at the mention of it being her father's decision she ran out here door with me trailing behind. "Ara? What are you doing?" I really needed to start running more.

"I'm asking my daddy if I can play with you too!" I mentally hit myself for even suggesting this. I just didn't want to be the bad person and say no! I really enjoyed Ara, but with Ara came her father, and with her father came confusion. I was lost in my own world chasing this little girl when I hit something hard and grabbed it trying to stabilize myself. What I hadn't realized is I had run right into Malfoy and now we were both toppling over. I fell underneath Malfoy and for a moment I was transported back to my front door last night. He had stopped himself from falling completely on me and by doing so had his hands on either side of my body. His mouth was dangerously close to mine and I could feel his hot breath on my lips. His eyes were dark and I was lost. Why did he have to be so hard to resist? The only thing that broke us apart was a little girl.

"Daddy! Get off of Dr. Granger! You're hurting her!" He was hurting me alright. Just mentally. How could I ever figure out what was going on with him if he kept getting so close to me. Malfoy stood back up and helped me up as well. "Daddy. Dr. Granger said I could play with her like you did if you say yes! You hear that Daddy? I can play with her too!" Ara was so excited. She must be missing girl time with her mother not around. Draco's eyes glinted with laughter as he looked back to me.

"Play with Dr. Granger as _I_ did?" I could hear the laugh in his voice. "Well, I'm not so sure about _playing_ with Dr. Granger. I feel like that's reserved for adults." I blushed. I wasn't ready for this conversation. "But I suppose we could all go for ice cream soon?" Draco looked at his little girl now.

"Thank you daddy! Dr. Granger, what's your favourite ice cream?" I had never seen a little girl so happy.

"Mines pumpkin juice from Florean Fortescue's, what's yours Ara?" I was grateful for the conversation change.

"Mines vanilla with sprinkles! Mmmm..." She seemed to be dreaming about it. "I'm going to get my shoes, then we can go!" And before either Malfoy or myself could say 'not today' she had left the room. I turned back to Malfoy and wondered how it was that I had found myself alone with him.

"So, what about after ice cream you and I get a little _play_ time in of our own?" Malfoy wriggled his eyebrows. "I mean of course, another date. This time just the two of us." I reacted before I had thought.

"Is this because you _hope_ I'll get use out of your _gift _on my next date Malfoy?" I really didn't want to discuss this but he seemed to give me no choice.

" Maybe, but I guess I'd have to see if I'm lucky enough." Malfoy leaned in close to my ear and whispered "But for both our sakes, I hope I am. I could really show you a good time" I was shocked at his audacity! Who just says those things! And of course, I was blushing again. Before I had time to retort however because Ara came running through the doors.

"Are you two going to stand there all day or can we go yet?"

And so, we left the house. The three of us. What in the world had I gotten myself into?

**Glimpse of next week:**

**"Granger, just go out one more time with me. I swear I'll be on my best behaviour." It was hard to resist him when he acted in such a way.**

**"Just like you were last time right _Malfoy_? On your best behaviour?" I went to turn away from him and go home but he grabbed my arm and twisted me back. His piercing blue eyes entranced me.**

**"I promise." And for a moment I believed him. That is until he pushed me into his door. "But I promise nothing about tonight."**


End file.
